


Вся земля полна славы его

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Mysticism, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cудьба детей божьих – вечно искать отца на земле, полной славы его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вся земля полна славы его

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ehoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ehoo).



 

***

За окном простуженным зверем выл зимний ветер. Огонь в печи давно угомонился, улегся на раскаленные уголья и лишь иногда вскидывал настороженные оранжево-алые ушки, вслушиваясь в ночь. Колючий снег бросался на окно, и Грубер выныривал из дремоты, навеянной теплом и сытостью, промаргивался и, убедившись, что все в порядке, опять позволял себе задремать.

Его вполне устраивало старое кресло у печи, перебираться на диван он не хотел. Нужно было дождаться Бена. Мальчишка звонил полчаса назад, обещал скоро приехать, и Грубер поставил на край плиты кастрюльку с рагу и вскипятил воду, чтобы потом быстро сварить кофе.

Каждый раз как Бен уезжал, Грубер не находил себе места. Он успел за год привыкнуть к этому шебутному парню и волновался за него как за родного сына. На охоту они отправлялись на пару, а в эти дальние поездки Бен не брал его с собой, сколько бы Грубер не напрашивался.

Последний раз Бен сорвался сразу после того, как они вырезали семейку гулей в Вирджинии. Падаль, перед тем как сдохнуть, плевалась проклятиями:

— Ваша семейка вся порченная! Папаша твой нелюдь, и дядюшка демонское отродье! Выродки…

Бен перерезал ему горло, и гуль захлебнулся последними словами. Грубер в горячке не осмыслил услышанное — перебрал в памяти падальи выкрики уже тогда, когда адреналин схлынул, и его как молнией шарахнуло догадкой.

Они возвращались домой, и он то и дело поглядывал на профиль Бена, сидящего рядом. Редкие всполохи света от дорожной рекламы и встречных машин высветляли лицо парня. Никогда их не принимали за родственников, Грубер был коренастым высоким блондином с ранней сединой, глубоко посаженные глаза, окаймленные белесыми ресницами, казались ему самому безжизненными, как вода под толстой коркой льда. Бен был его полной противоположностью, и Грубер по-житейски праздно любопытствовал, на кого Бен похож больше – на отца или на мать, но никогда не спрашивал. Он не был близко знаком с братьями Винчестерами — встречался лично от силы пару раз, и Бен после гульих выкриков казался ему точной копией старшего брата — Дина.

Потом при свете дня Грубер, глядя, как Бен упаковывает сумку, решил, что ему показалось. Дин вроде посветлее — и волосы, и глаза, а Бен темноволосый и кареглазый. Лица красивые у обоих, так это не редкость великая. Губы, скулы, лоб — что еще сравнить? Рост – так Бену и двадцати нет, догонит еще отца. Грубер поймал себя на этой мысли и вздрогнул.

Кровь, кровь, кровь, все на крови выросло, на внутреннем жизненном соке, на памяти, вшитой в каждую клетку тела. Грубер давно умел чуять кровь не хуже полицейской ищейки — научился различать, когда нашел свою семью мертвой.

Стая вервольфов тогда попировала на славу. Он долго бродил по дому и, чтобы не смотреть на лица и разодранные тела, внюхивался в кровь. Так он и определил где отец, где мама, а где сестра. Точно так он и определил в стае, кто терзал его семью, в ком было больше крови его близких. Этих он не стал убивать как остальных. Отцовская винтовка била без промаха, хорошая оптика не подвела, и он прострелил им позвоночники и коленные чашечки, а потом затащил в дом и поджег их ферму-логово.

А дальше пошло-поехало. Гули, вампиры, мелкое демонье, паршивые сектантские божки — человечество прикормило возле себя много нечистой швали.

Бену было лет восемнадцать, когда Грубер встретился с ним в одной из придорожных забегаловок. Он сразу заприметил Бена, красивый парень и пах хорошо — таким высовываться дальше мамкиной юбки нельзя, охочих на сладкое молодое мясцо по миру шляется куда больше чем нормальных людей. И одет он был по-домашнему: чистые джинсы, черная футболка, вязаный свитер с воротником на молнии, на колене лежала кожаная куртка. Только у ног стоял большой грамотно упакованный рюкзак.

И вот один из тех, обычно кто орет дома перед женой: «Пидарам и черномазым смерть», полез к парню, обхватил за задницу, дернул к себе.

Грубер подумал, что парень – шлюха. Бен в лапах этого урода не дергался и не возмущался, слушал всю похабщину про сладкие дырочки и ротики, и улыбался, но долго это не продлилось. Через секунд десять или чуть больше озабоченный уже лежал на полу, зажимая одной рукой пах, второй нос, и скулил.

Бен забрал пиво и мягко — кольнуло тогда мимолетно узнаванием, и тут же забылось — обогнул стонущее тело и сел возле Грубера.

— Не возражаете?

— Нисколько.

— Вы местный?

— Проездом.

Бен кивнул:

— Я тоже. Вы на машине?

— Ага.

— Подбросите до Стейт-пойнт?

— Не вопрос.

Бен отрубился в машине через минуту после того, как они отъехали, и Грубер смог рассмотреть его повнимательнее, и его рюкзак тоже. А то, что в рюкзаке обрез, сбоку приторочен мешочек с солью, а во фляге святая вода, он зуб был готов отдать. Из-под расстегнутого воротника свитера на темную ткань футболки выкатился амулет — латунный божок, теплый домашний, маленький аватара великого и всемогущего Бога.

В Стейт-пойнте он разбудил парня, и тот исчез в мутном пепельном дожде. Грубера ждала работа, и он постарался выбросить Бена из головы. Он подрядился за обычное дело — призрак, который явно задержался на этом свете и не давал спокойно жить. Вдобавок городишко как раз располагался недалеко от дома, а Грубер не любил покидать родные места.

В доме, который хотели обжить беспроблемно, он снова встретился с Беном. Мальчишка флиртовал вовсю с владелицей дома, и та, украдкой поглядывая на мужа, успела рассказать хорошенькому мальчишке не только все слухи городка, но и свою биографию. Бен, увидев его, не удивился – подошел и выложил:

— Где похоронен — знаю. Ночью надо сходить.

Бен не сомневался, что перед ним охотник, хоть они не говорили на эту тему. На всех них стояло невидимое клеймо беды. Неважно, произошла эта беда с ними или с кем-то, кого они знали. Это клеймо прожигало их тела, уродливыми шрамами выпирало из-под масок обычных людей. Бена беда не клеймила, она украла у него кусок души, и рана не зажила под шрамами, кровоточила в открытую, обрекая на вечные поиски пропажи. Груберу хотелось выть, когда он ненароком словами или случайными касаниями тревожил пустоту.

Той же ночью они встретились на кладбище и без лишних разговоров сожгли старые кости. На прощание он сунул Бену бумажку с адресом:

— Если что, заезжай.

Бен и начал заезжать. А потом стал жить и уезжать. А потом стал тем сыном, которого у Грубера никогда не было и вряд ли будет. И сердце стало биться по-другому, и бессонные ночи заполнились смыслом ожидания и молитв. Он потерял веру в Бога в ту ночь, когда погибла вся его семья, и теперь вера вернулась. Раньше он верил в Бога-Отца, теперь поверил в Бога-сына. И ему оставалось надеяться, что когда Бен покинет его, Святой дух снизойдет и успокоит его. Он был готов поверить в последнюю часть триады.

А Бену не было покоя, он все искал. Он не помнил Дина, не знал кто отец, и не слишком верил, когда ему говорили что старший Винчестер его отец. Сжимал в руке амулет, слушая говорящих, и говорил глухо, словно не желая себя слышать:

— Вы ошибаетесь.

О своей семье он рассказал коротко:

— Отца не знаю. Вырос с мамой. Она сейчас с новым мужем в Айове.

Грубер решил тогда уточнить:

— А как охотиться начал?

— А я их вижу. Иногда во сне, иногда наяву накатывает. Они это чувствуют, я сначала защищался, потом понял, что лучшая защита – это нападение. Я и уехал из дому, потому что видел то, чего не видят другие. Мама долго плакала. Я ее очень люблю и не хотел огорчать, но мне кажется, что если бы я остался, было бы хуже.

— Чего ты так решил?

Бен схватился за амулет и дернул кожаный шнурок, будто тот душил его:

— Это психушкой попахивает, но мне всегда казалось, что я что-то забыл. И мама тоже забыла. Но она не хотела вспоминать, а я хотел и знал, что эти воспоминания принесут ей только боль. Оно всплывает иногда. Как будто мне видений мало!

Грубер знал про младшего Винчестера, тот вроде как экстрасенсом был, из-за этого на него демоны и позарились, чтобы апокалипсис устроить, и чуть не ляпнул: «Это у тебя от дяди».

Кровь, кровь, кровь. Никуда от нее не утечешь, никакой водой не вымоешь, не вытравишь ни кислотой, ни щелочью, никому так не доверишься, как родной крови.

Дети считают своих родителей богами, справедливыми и непогрешимыми. Отец и мать – Альфа и Омега, конец и начало маленького детского мирка, их фундамент. И если нет фундамента, носит этих детей по миру как пылинки. Носит в поисках Бога.

— А откуда у тебя амулет?

Бен отпустил шнурок и рассмеялся, запрокинув голову:

— Купил на барахолке. Мне его злобная рожица понравилась, да и продали его за четверть доллара. Наверняка в каком-то мусорном ведре нашли.

Божок ухмылялся, покачиваясь на шнурке, и когда Бен наклонился над разобранным пистолетом, он закрутился, заворачивая спиралью пространство, подмигивая желтым глазом предопределенностям, затаившимся на каждом витке.

Хоть Бен и охотился, но Грубер знал, что тот делает это по необходимости, чтобы видения ушли из головы. Он видел, как они мучают мальчика, часто у Бена шла кровь носом, и когда они не успевали, и нечисть делала свое черное дело, парень еще долго просыпался среди ночи с криком.

Когда Грубер притаскивал со своей лесной охоты добычу, Бен помогал ему — скоблил шкуру, резал мясо, но никогда не разделывал тушу. Он смотрел на раны на теле животного, потом переводил взгляд на Грубера, и в его глазах была та жалость, которой никогда не увидишь у истинных охотников, у тех, кто жил со зверем внутри.

Бен исчезал, но возвращался, и каждый раз Груберу казалось, что тот все больше и больше меняется. Грубер догадывался, что каждая поездка приближала Бена к результату, к тому, что он найдет то, что ищет.

 

Стук в дверь мигом прогнал дремоту. Грубер вскинулся, протер глаза и пошел открывать дверь.

Отодвинув засов, он увидел знакомую фигуру и пробурчал:

— Заходи, блудная душонка.

И только, когда пришедший шагнул в полосу света и незнакомым движением смахнул растаявший снег с волос, Грубер понял что это не Бен. Шумно встрянув воздух, он учуял запах — схожий на запах Бена, только более грубый, местами смешанный с кровью других существ и гарью смертоносных пожарищ.

— Дин Винчестер…

— И тебе привет. Бен еще не приезжал?

Отступив на шаг, Грубер пропустил его в дом. Огонь вскинулся в печи, почуяв чужого, и Дин подошел к плите поближе, протянул руки, приветствуя жар. Пламенные спирали закружились над углями, отдавая тепло незнакомцу.

Грубер ждал. Дин потер ладони и произнес:

— Я пришел поговорить с ним.

Шум двигателя затих под окнами еще минуту назад, но все равно оба вздрогнули, когда голос Бена раздался от входной двери:

— Говори.

Старший Винчестер уселся на диван и, окинув взглядом комнату, задержал взгляд на Грубере, но когда Бен вошел в комнату, опустил голову и уставился на свои ботинки:

— Парень, ты искал меня, и я знаю зачем. Когда-то я попросил ангела стереть тебе и маме обо мне воспоминания. Я не жалею об этом — за вами следили, и я знаю, что вы жили в безопасности. Сэм мне тут талдычил, что память – штука хитрая, ты мог и вспомнить, если захотел бы. Но что ты не вспомнил бы, хочу сказать тебе, я — не твой отец, Люк.

Шутка явно была не к месту, Груберу захотелось подойти и вмазать хорошенько по тоскливой роже старшего Винчестера.

Из века в век отцы жертвуют сыновей на алтарь человечества. Сам Господь принес в жертву своего сына. Господь, позволивший распять Христа, Авраам, положивший на алтарь Исаака, череда отцов, отправивших любимых сыновей на бойню ради спасения чужих жизней — они все жили в Дине, сковывали непреложным законом, по которому его собственный отец пожертвовал сыновьями ради того, чтобы уничтожить зло.

Бен слушал его, низко опустив голову. Когда Дин закончил говорить и встал, он шагнул ему навстречу, глядя прямо в глаза. Запустив руку за воротник, он протащил через голову кожаный шнурок, и амулет закачался между ними на поднятой руке.

Дин открыл рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то, но слова застряли у него в горле, и наружу вырвался тихий возглас смиренного узнавания себя в юном облике:

— Ах ты…

— Она не знала.

— Кто сказал?

— Я всегда знал.

Кто говорил и какие слова, Грубер не разобрал. Он понял одно — по тому, как Бен смотрел на Дина, как по его побелевшему лицу катились слезы, и как крепко рука сына держала руку отца, вытирающую слезы со щеки — Бен покинет его. Как покинула семья. И он жалко завыл и упал на пол.

Его человеческая сущность под страхом потери сдалась, выпуская зверя, и он мучительно обрастая шерстью, выпутывался из одежды, чтобы встретится лицом к лицу со стволом, нацеленным ему в лоб.

Бен закрыл его, расставив руки:

— Не стреляй!

Дин покачал головой:

— Бен…

Грубер пролаял хрипло и неумело, ощерился и встал рядом с Беном.

Дин присел перед ним, но пистолет не убрал — держал наготове в обманчиво расслабленной руке:

— Ты думаешь, я его обижу? И ты хочешь меня убить за это?

Грубер кивнул.

— Ты ошибаешься. Ты нечисть, оборотень, зло, как бы ты не старался, вы никогда не сможете думать и чувствовать как мы.

Бен подошел и обнял Грубера за мохнатую шею, как обнимал в человеческом обличье, когда прощался:

— Он человек, отец. И я не дам убить его.

Дин не стал спорить.

— Собирайся, сын. Нам пора.

Голос Дина вытащил из Грубера словом «сын» всю веру, а святой дух так и не приходил. И Грубер завыл и бросился вперед. Отец и сын выстрелили одновременно — сработала реакция охотника, врожденная и отточенная тренировками, и в широкую, покрытую густой седой шерстью грудь вошли две серебряные пули.

Серебро взорвалось внутри жидким вулканом боли и растеклось по телу. Последнее, что услышал Грубер, был голос Бена, привычно полный боли и сожаления.

Низкий бревенчатый потолок становился с каждым мгновением все ближе, и вот он просочился сквозь него в ночь и теперь летит навстречу яркой-яркой звезде. Его поиски окончены. Не святой дух должен был снизойти к нему, а он подняться. Три ступени: бог, на которого смотришь снизу вверх, после сын, с которым растешь в небо, и святой дух, к которому возносишься.

И дух, кто в образе тех, кого любил, обнял его, приветствуя на небесах.

Когда-нибудь святого духа найдет и Бен. Через много-много лет вместе с Дином Винчестером они встретят своего сына у врат рая.


End file.
